


Family doesn't end in blood

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Apocalypse - Fandom
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Protective Hank, a tiny bit of angst, dad!hank, helpful sweet Kurt, kurt being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post movie, Kurt gets attached to Hank and Hank does the same. Many dad Hank feels, feelings in general and Kurt being cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family doesn't end in blood

“Hand me that wrench, will you?”

And in a poof there was a blue hand that gave Hank the desired tool, in a mere matter of seconds. Even if he had friends, Kurt seemed to have taken a liking to to him and his science and was often in the lab, helping out. It was kind of odd because of all the kids, Kurt had been the one who knew the least about science, as he hadn't gone to school before Xavier's, hadn't had a traditional education.

Because of his unusual appearance, the people from the circus and others he'd lived with had never sent him to any schools and he'd learned what he knew mostly teaching himself. It was a pity because the kid was really bright and would have benefited from some classes, maybe had a nice teacher that saw his potential and guided him, showed him what path was the best for him.

Despite his lack of educational background (or maybe because of it) Kurt was the one who showed most interest, who was always willing to help and one of the few kids who read what he was recommended and even asked for more. “It is always good to know” he would say with that accented voice and that big smile of his.

He was always smiling that boy, at least all the time he spent with Hank. He always was smiling when he was with his friends, too, and never complained about schoolwork or training sessions, always looking for the positive side instead. He was energetic, never got tired. The kid had a really sunny disposition but Hank knew it hadn't always been like that.

The medical personnel and Hank had done a medical checkup on him like they did with all new arrivals and apart from nutritional deficiencies and some old injuries they discovered that those drawings on his face weren't part of his mutation, as there had been blank spaces. Kurt had looked down when asked about it, his smile disappeared and there was a deep sadness in his eyes. He muttered something about for his sins and was quiet the remainder of the day. And Hank understood it: it was ritual scarification. The kid had done that to himself because he thought he had sinned. It was almost too painful to think about.

Hank had wanted to say something about it when he found out, but he knew that he had to be careful because it was obviously a sensitive issue for the boy. So Hank thought about it about what to say and how to say it and then one day when they finished in the lab they had a chat about ways of coping, about excessive guilt and punishment and about the dangers of self harming and how he now had people who didn't want him hurt or in pain.

Kurt was doubtful and Hank knew that he hadn't changed his opinion on the issue, but at least there had been a slight shift, ideas that may help him find other ways to deal with his guilt and self worth issues.

Hank had some other “talks” with Kurt too, about other sensitive topics (fortunately the sex had been discussed with friends, and not him). There was for example the topic of self care, as in the circus life had been very different. There had been less for everyone, especially in the off-peak season and Kurt's selfless nature had meant that sometimes he had to go days without basic things, because in his eyes everyone else was more important.

It was how he ended up so scrawny, and even if he put on some pounds in the school, he always let everyone pick first, eat first. And this self-sacrificing personality was admirable and positive in some aspects, it carried with it an undertone of self hatred that Hank absolutely loathed. If anoyone should be proud of themselves, proud and confident, knowing what a great person they were, it was Kurt. So with many well selected compliments, and choosing him first instead of last, Hank was hoping to change that.

So yeah, maybe he'd gotten a bit attached to the kid. Maybe that boy was more important to him than a regular student, maybe he looked out for him. But Kurt didn't have any family around, and he deserved some affection and guidance. And besides, Hank knew whose son he was.

Raven may not be willing to tell him, and it was an acceptable choice, but the fact that he was her son only made him be fonder of the blue boy. He'd shared a lot with Raven and still had many feeling for her. It was only natural that he loved her son as well. He imagined the three of them together more than he'd care to admit. Impossible fantasies in which he helped raise Kurt with Raven by his side. Well, that may never happen but he could try to make up a bit for the parents that hadn't been there when he was a child.

There even had been a weirdly tender moment in which Hank had gone to pick him up to work in the lab and Kurt had been crying. The boy didn't want to say why he was crying and tried to wipe his tears, but more kept coming, so Hank did the only thing he could and comforted him. Just took him in his arms, embraced him, stroked that black hair and let the german boy cry it all out, whatever it was, knowing that he had someone there, somebody who cared. They didn't talk about the incident later, but Kurt baked him a cake.

It figured, with the kid being so sweet.

The next week they went on a mission, trying to rescue a bunch of kidnapped mutants and when the men who were running the mutant trafficking ring saw what Kurt could do, he became their next target. But Hank wasn't going to let that happen. He may have met Kurt only a year ago, but that boy was practically his son and he'd be damned if he let something happen to him. He stopped bullets, knocked down men, bent guns in impossible angles. But there had been too many of them and they got him and put him in a cage.

NOT ACCEPTABLE.

Within twenty minutes the whole organisation was being dismantled by Charles and the others after a short but intense fight. Hank was looking through the scared faces of prisoners that were being freed but couldn't find Kurt and was getting really anxious.

“Hey, I'm looking for someone who was brought in recently, a boy, blue skin, black hair?”

“They took him to the special cells, the electrified ones.” A very shaken up girl said.

Hank found the cells where Kurt was in, he turned off the power and tore the door off its hinges without a moment's hesitation. Kurt was in there, hunched in a corner with some scratches on his face but otherwise apparently unharmed. Hank knelt next to him and looked him over.

“Are you ok? Hey, hey, it's me, are you ok?”

Kurt nodded, even though he was still pretty shaken after being shocked while trying to get out of that cell.

“Don't you ever scare me like that.”

And that sentence alone touched Kurt more than anything else, because who could have been scared for his well being? It was a bit too much, but in that moment, still with the fear and the hurt of electricity in him, he welcomed it.

They looked each other in the eye and started making their way back to the school. Kurt had felt that a cake was not enough to thank him this time, so he cooked a whole array of german dishes with the help of his friends. Kurt knew that Hank was not his father, even if he was blue like him and it would have been great, but somehow it didn't matter.

They were family, even if not by blood. Maybe one day Kurt would look for his biological family and maybe they would be great, or maybe they would be a disappointment. But for now, he was happy with the family he'd managed to gain in that school. A bunch of great brothers and sisters and a surrogate father who cared about him, who protected him, who complimented him when he did something good. And every day Kurt included him in his prayers, and every day both of them were grateful.

They were blue, they were badass and they were not alone. It was a good feeling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! If you did, feedback would be greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Thanks for reading ;)


End file.
